User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Legend of The Black Serpent
A story told by N.E.R1508...and told in Coles point of veiw, and thought....( A sequel for Darkness In My Head) A story of how I overcame one of my greatest fears...... Prolouge Long ago...in ancient Ninjago, the serpent gods ruled Serpent Island. They had three children after the names of Dev, Thorn, and Cole. The island was a paridise....until one day, Dev became jealous of Cole. Dev was enraged with anger, and so...he bit himself, thus turning him bad. He turned mad, and into a giant, green serpent. ( The Great Devourer) He attacked everyone on the island, but was defeated by his own brother...it seemed he had gave up...but no, Dev, this time, came with Lord Garmadon ( Sensei Wu's older brother) to raid the island, while he faced his brother alone...Cole battled him again, but this time, he failed. Dev was just about to kill him when a bright flash of light blinded him, thus allowing Cole to evacuate the island. Many years later, he was adopted by a gentleman in Ninjago city who forced him to dance...but Cole didnt like the lessons, so he ran away to the Spirit Coves...where he left when he turned 18. Thats when he met Sensei Wu while guarding a mountain village, also leadin Cole to become the ninja of earth, and leader of the ninja team...but he still fears that his brother might return one day.... Chapter 1: Warning My name is Cole, ninja of earth, and leader of the team...usually, I train to sharpen my skills. But today, I was doing something different: My friends were above the surface with a stopwatch, timing me underwater. "Its been 1 hour! Thats longer than Zanes record!" Jay exclaimed, looking at the time. And as for me, I was sitting on the bottom of the ocean floor, hardly being bothered by lack of breathing or water pressure, after a few minutes, I came up to the surface. When I came up, my friends were cheering. "Wow!" Jay stated. "You were down there for 1 hour!" Kai exclaimed. I got out, and dryed myself with a towel. "I guess thats a new record then..." I stated. "But...how?" Jay asked me shocked. I shrugged. "Man, you got some talent for staying underwater..." Zane told me. "You stayed longer than I did, and your not even a Nindroid!" "I dont know...I guess I just like being in water..." I replied. Kai and Zane left, still commenting about my record, while me and Jay talked. "How do you that?" he asked me. "Do what?" I asked him, drying my hair. "Stay underwater for that long? Its like your breathing through gills or something..." Jay told me. I laughed at that. "Gills? I'm a mortal, Jay...I dont have gills." I said. "Yeah, but it seems like it..." Jay stated, as he left. I was left alone near the shore of the water. Jay did have a point...its like I had gills to breathe with...well, he's right, I do have gills...literally. Let me tell you my secret, just dont tell anyone...I'm-I'm a God Serpent. My mom, dad, brother and sister were all god serpents...but I was the only one who wasnt born with the transformation...although I could still go down in water for as long as I want, though I still didn't have any scales fangs or a frill like the other God Serpents. Although, my mother told me someday that I might grow them over time...but so far...they havent. I got up, and was about to leave the shore, when an arrow past me. It hit a tree near me of me, and I went to get it. There was a note tied to it, so I unfolded it and read: You try to forget? Then your guilty... You try to hide? Then your desbicable.... You try to show others your talents by hiding them? Then your fearfull... Its over Cole.....I'm back...... I nearly collapsed onto the ground. I recgognized that handwriting anywhere. I ran back to the shore, and took my scythe. This is bad....VERY bad....''I thought. I knew for one thing that my friends, girlfriend, and master were all at risk: he was back....my brother, Dev...''The Great Devourer...''was back...and he's after me.... Chapter 2: Elemental Fight I ran towards the other side of the forest and hid myself. I waited, until I made sure it was clear. I then climbed up the highest tree, and strectched my wings. I glided above the clouds, and I swooped down at the sight of Thorn. I crashed into her, and me and her were dazed for a moment, but then Thorn started talking, "Cole! Ughh...you should think twice before landing on me!" she said, rubbing her head. "Sorry, its just...I'm in a rush to see you..." I said, nervously. Thorn noticed my tone of voice. "Is..is there something wrong, brother?" she asked me. I sighed, and said, "Dev has returned..." Thorn nearly fainted on this one. "What?! Dev's ba-" she stopped as I shushed her. "Shh! Be quiet! We dont want other people to know for their own good..." I stated. "Right..but anyway...what do we do? He's too dangerous to be lurking around!" Thorn exclaimed. "I know...but we dont have much time then..." I replied. But just as we were about to run off, an explosion rocked the forest. "What was that?" Thorn asked, ducking her head. I flew up, and located the area...when I spotted it, some animals like Jake, Sorro, and some other wolves, were fleeing from---a fire horse?! ''I thought Rahja finally tamed his stallions!....I thought. I then swooped down to stop the horse who was turning everything to flames. "Hey!" I yelled. The horse payed attention to me now. "Stop! I thought your master tamed you!" I yelled. Thorn soon caught up to me to see what was going on. "Cole, what did you-" she stopped, as she saw me and the horse approach each other. The horse winnied, and I replied, "Who sent you?" The horse clamped his hooves. "D-Dev?!" I yelled. Thorn gaped. The horse continued to throw flames, but this time on me and Thorn. We got out of the way as soon as we could, and tried to stop the horse again. We jumped over it, and Thorn turned into her animal as well as me. I roarred, and the horse trotted towards me in anger. I flew up, and dodged its hit, while Thorn took a fire-resistant rope, and tied the horse to the ground. It tried to get loose but it couldnt. Soon, it calmed down, and I stared into its eyes. They were bright, red. My face turned red...this is bad...one of the most dangerous creatures, from the Fire Tribe..has been bit by Dev...his venom turned the now evil Lord Garmadon bad, thus the power of his venom. "Its been bit by Dev?..." Thorn said, as I told her. I got up and replied, " Yes...and he's probably going to move onto next tribes to bite..."Thorn got up as well. "Well, we need to act fast..." she stated, pointing over to the horizon. I soon saw a shodowy figure in the form of a snake. My face turned to worry. "Thats Dev, isnt it?" I asked. Thorn nodded. "Then we need to act quickly...now..." I stated, already heading north. Thorn followed. But, what we didnt know, was...that shadow of that snake wasnt Dev...Dev was high over our heads, watching us...literally... Chapter 3: Imprisoned in Stone Me and Thorn were still walking until the sun came down. "Its getting dark...we should rest for the night..." Thorn suggested. So me and sister found a cozy, and peaceful place beside a tall tree, we both lied down, and we soon fell alseep. Remember the last time I told a story I said I had predictions? Well, thats exactly what happened in my sleep: Hello...brother.... Stop... And why would I do that?....foolish... Calling your own brother foolish! Hehehe..the venom did have effect on me didint it?...well, that means its too bad for you and Thorn, having another brother who turned against them... Why, Dev...WHY?! Hehhe....why should I tell you my secrets? That would make me a bad villain, wouldnt it? Just get out, and leave me alone... Fine...as you wish... ---- Theres something wrong with your heart, and your bloods green... Yeah, I figured, ahhhh.... How's it green? ---- I felt the suns bright, warm rays touch my face. I woke up and so did Thorn. We looked around for any lunch, and we spotted a pond, we each took turns fishing, and then we ate. When we were done, me an Thorn continued to walk. "So what do we do when we face Dev?" Thorn asked me. I stayed silent for a moment, then I said in a low tone, "I dont know...." She noticed my look. "Alright, what did he say?" she asked. I sighed and answered, "He didnt really tell me anything new, just the time when he forgot about us, mom and dad, grandma, and everyone else on the island..." I sobbed. She came over next to me, and stroked my back, careful not to touch the point where Jay nearly ripped my heart out. (When he was a WereWolf) "Dont blame yourself for it, its not your fault..." she said. I soon stopped crying, and smiled at her. "At least your the only living family that hasnt been turned bad, the only one I have is you..." I stated. Thorn grinned, and got up. "Come on, we need to keep going..." she reashured. But as we were about to head to the northern regions, a strike of lightning struck in front of us. We heard the sound of wings beating...and thats when I turned to see: Garmadon... "Why if it isnt Cole? And a girl..." he snarled. "Mind your own business, Garmadon....we dont want any trouble..." Thorn stated. "Ahh, now I remember who you are...you must be the sister of Cole?" Garmadon asked, lowering. I growled and snapped back, "Leave us alone!" "No. I was sent by Dev to ambush you, and maybe fight you to the death.." Garmadon replied, spreading his darkened wings. Me and Thorn turned into our animals, and faced him. Garmadon lunged forward and slashed my sister, I gaped. I lunged at him, slashing at the spot where Garmadons other arm used to be. Last time, the last time I fought him, I bit off his arm in the Fire Temple, and the only thing that was left was a small stump of blood. He rubbed the part, and looked at me, flaring his red beady eyes...I looked away. He lunged at me, and nearly slashed of my wing, when Thorn came in. She threw herself in front of me, and Garmadon casted a stone spell on her, turning her to stone. I gasped, and rubbed at the statue of my now, still sister. Garmadon turned back, and laughed, I looked annoyed. "You-You-You!-" I started. "What? It seems you dont have the courage to blurt it out...well, fine...I'll leave..." Garmadon replied, as he flew off. I hugged the statue of Thorn, and sobbed. "Now my sisters gone too...." I stated between tears. For hours I stood beside Thorn, and cried. But, then I stopped...I realized that I'll move on and defeat Dev for Thorn...who could not see me do it. I got up, and hugged the statue one last time, before I left...and yes, Dev was watching me... Chapter 4: Brothers Meet Again I kept walking...ignoring everything else in front of me. My sister, my sister was the only family I have left...now she's been turned to stone...and she ain't coming back. I sobbed most of the way, thinking of her...but I reminded myself to just hold it in and keep going. I finally arrived at my destination: The Fall Forest. I slowly entered, making sure to be quiet enough so I wouldn't wake the animals...it was still early morning...and I didn't want them to be mad at me. I slowly made my way to the tree I slept in when I was dropped here by one of Ora's mates...well actually not dropped actually I fell in here. I quietly sneaked up into the tree, and sat on my resting branch. I looked out to the horizon...it was still the beginning of day...I then saw the Bounty. At least I still have my friends.... I thought. Then I saw something else...something that made me angry. I saw the serpentine on their way to the Bounty! I felt so angry, I wanted to fly down there and show them who's boss! So, I spread my wings and took off, gaining enough speed to pound the serpentine to the ground. I finally arrived, and they were suprised to see me. Must be scared... I thought. "Hey snake-breaths!" I shouted out. "What?" one of them hissed. "You better look out because I'm going to pound you to the ground!" I replied. I gathered all of my strength and wind to perform a big enough ground pound. The ground shook, and the snakes were knocked off balance...I easily subdued them much to their daze. Each time they got up, I would knock them down with my Earth Powers. I finally defeated all of them...making them retreat. "You better run...cause if I catch you near here again, you'll see!!!" I shouted. I then heard a voice behind me. "I see you have scared them off...how nice..." I turned to see him, his face looked eviler then million years ago, his suit reminded me of darkness, and his smile...was greeted by the dead...I wish I couldnt see this. "Hello...Dev." I snarled. Chapter 5: Battle, and Defeat Dev smiled at me, like if he wasn't surprised. "Well hello...brother." he said slyly. I growled under my breath, I really didn't want to do this. But I knew I had to...for my sister, and the safety of my friends. So I took out my Golden Scythe of Quakes, and made sure I had a firm grip onto it...I dont want to loose my head. Dev laughed, he took out a golden staff, but not just any staff...The Staff of Tricks, he undoubtfuly stole it from the Underworld secret compartment, which he and I know how to get into. "Want to battle? Like old times eh brother?" he asked. I looked at him, my eyes had a tint of amber hidden in them, matching my determined face...I then growled and jumped. It went wrong, Dev saw through my attack and slashed my right across the chest, I now was kneeling on the grass clutching my side painfully. I looked up at him with angry eyes, "Y-You...monster..." He laughed, "You think I would change? You think I wouldn't know your battle strageties? Then your pathetic! Weak! A disgrace...just like mum..." I gasped...how DARE he?! I got up and charged at him, slashed at him, but he dodged every strike, and whisk of my scythe. "Like I said...weak." Dev stated. I growled, "I"M NOT WEAK!!!!" I dropped my scythe and charged at him with my bare hands as lethal weapons. Dev looked at me with a disgusted look, but then my Dragon claws retracted and I used them to slash him righ across the face. He gaped, felt his bloody wound, and growled at me. "Thats right...(pant)..." I said. He got my scythe and stomped over to me, he then pinned me down with it, causing me to choke. "Urk!" I struggled to breathe...his angry frown coursed into an evil smile. He looked at me with his beady red eyes, "You all were always so...helpless..." He then punched me hard and everything went black. Chapter 6: Truth and Lies Beep...beep...beep 'Do you think he's...dead?' 'I highly doubt it...' 'Is this because he lacked air when he was holding his breath underwater? I guess he cant do it without having to faint...' 'He has a bloody wound Ja-' (Groan) 'Shh! Shh! He's awakening!' I slowly opened my eyes, my vision swayed for a bit, then came to focus allowing me to see my friends looking straight at me. I groaned, Jay asked, "Cole you ok?" Oh yeah, sure, I have a bleeding wound, am weak and practically sick...sure I'm ok. Zane checked my temperature, it wasn't that high but somewhat it was enough to prove I had a cold. "He needs to stay in bed for two days." Andrea said. My eyes widened, well actually my good one, the other one was sort of squinted but TWO DAYS?! I cant wait that long! I need to stop Dev! My friends who are practically my family are at risk! My friends noticed my troubled look because Kai asked me, "Cole...you look...concerned about something, whats up?" I hesitated, what should I tell them? For one thing I know, I cant tell them the truth...so, I'll have to lie. "Uh, nothing. Just thinking about something...nothing really!" I said nervously. The guys looked at me with narrowed eyes, they then shrugged and left the room to let me rest, I sighed in relief...that wasn't so bad. Though at night I couldn't sleep...I was thinking about Dev, what if he ambushed the guys while I was stll in bed? What if he attacks them, or worse...goes for a kill? I then heard the door open, I stayed on the opposite side of the person, with my head laid, like it seemed if I was sleeping. I then heard a familiar voice, "Cole..." Drat...Sensei Wu. I sighed, "Yes Sensei?" He went over to me and pointed his staff at my head, "Hmm?" He then looked at me and said, "Dev isn't it?" I gaped, h-how did he- "A wise man can read trouble from the back of their head." Sensei cut in. Dammit...I was hoping this would stay a secret. I sat up ignoring the pain on my chest, and faced Sensei...my eyes filled with sadness and pain. "Yeah...its him." I replied miserably. Sensei Wu looked at me concerned, he pat my back, I let out a low 'Ouch'. He sighed,"Sorry...so, The Great Devourer has returned hasn't he?" I nodded slowly, Sensei took out his Tea Set and poured some tea in a cup, he offered me some, "Drink. It'll sooth some of the pain." I nodded and took the cup, sipping, it really did help alot with the pain. "So, tell me." Sensei said. I set down my cup on my night desk beside my bed. "Fine...so, Dev returned, threatening me he would hurt you guys. I encountered him long ago, but he's stronger now, he even got Garmadon and Rahjas Fire Animals on his side...and my sister...(sniff)...was turned to stone by...G-Garmadon." I said, wiping some tears from my eyes. Sensei nodded, "I see, continue." I did, "Well, I saw him earlier, and he beat me...badly...left a large bruise somewhere on my waist, slashed me on the chest, and knocked me out with a single punch to the eye...(sigh)...I need to beat him Sensei...the fate of this whole world depends on it." Sensei Wu looked at me, he touched my wound I winced, "Your still hurt...you need to train in order to able to beat him...he learned from your father...as well as I." That last sentence surprised me, I looked at my Sensei shocked, "Y-You trained him?" He smiled, "Yes. Also you...but you didn't remember...until now that is. I gaped in disbelief, as a kid even I was one of Sensei's oldest students! Like Andrea! Even my brother! "Wow...thats interesting..." I said. "I saw you had potential, and I knew you would become the Ninja of Earth when you became older...I also saw it in your brother, he had potential too...but the darkness overtook him just like my brother...I know the feeling Cole...and I dont like it. I'll let you train tomorrow after you start feeling well. For now get some rest, you'll need it." Sensei said, getting up from his seat beside me. I watched as he headed for the door, but before he left he said, "Also...your brother wasn't as easy to teach as you...I hope he is like that when you meet him..." I chuckled at the last remark...I then laid my head down...and also...hoped that too. Category:Blog posts